


The Playdate

by LizSaltzman16 (orphan_account)



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, M/M, i never know what to write here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LizSaltzman16
Summary: Hope and Lizzie were friends when they were younger until one of them had to move away. They are finally reunited in high school but are the feelings still there.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Kaleb Hawkins & Jed, Kaleb Hawkins/Jed, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	1. Flowers With No Name

Hope's favorite thing in the world is to go to the park and play with her new friend. She even made a play date and forced her mom to take her. When they arrived, Hope looked everywhere, but there was no sign of her friend. She went back to her mother and said, "let's go," sadly.

"Hey honey, what's wrong," Hayley said, looking at Hope's tears.

"My friend didn't come," Hope said before she felt a tap on her shoulder and a smile on her mother's face. She turned around to see a blonde girl looking at her and said, "hi."

Hope noticed that she wasn't the only one with tears build up. "what's wrong, Lizzie" she said, hugging the other girl but suddenly feeling like her energy was being taken away from her for a second.

"I have to leave."

"oh, maybe we can play tomorrow," Hope said

"I mean, I'm leaving forever, my mommy got a new job in a school and I won't see you for a long time, but when we get older, we will have another playdate," Lizzie said, kissing Hope on the cheek and running to her mother that waved at Hayley.

Hope watched the girl get into the car and turned around, falling into her mom's arms, crying harder than she already was. The only friend she had disappeared, and she was now alone.

*

Being alone is Hope's specialty. If it was up to her, she wouldn't end homeschooling but with no parents to teach her and a social worker forcing her to go to some boarding school, she didn't have a choice. She didn't know what to expect, but nothing was more shocking than seeing kids doing magic in plain sight as she walked through the front doors.

"Hope not what you were expecting," Penelope said, walking Hope to Caroline's office.

She shook her head as Penelope laughed, opening the door and leaving Hope there to wait. She looked around the room, and something was off. She swears she can hear breathing, and the scent was very familiar. She walked around the room until she got to a bookshelf, and the breathing was louder. She started pulling random books because she swears there is someone behind the shelf.

On the eighth row, Hope pulled the 14th book from the right, and the shelf opened up, revealing a smiling headmaster.

"I knew you were a wolf," Caroline said, grinning.

Hope thought she looked familiar but had no idea where she was from. "I'm more than that," Hope said, organizing the desk with a single swipe of her hand.

Amazed, Caroline told Hope to sit down to question her.

"Are you a hybrid?"

"no, you see, my dad was a vampire, my mom was a wolf, and my grandmother was a witch, so that makes me a Tribrid. I haven't unlocked my third side just yet, but I plan to in the future.

"I knew your father and mother well, I met you when you were a child, but you probably don't remember that."

Hope nodded her head and scrunched her shoulder.

"never mind, I know you don't want to be here, and I'm sorry about your loss, but your parents wanted you to come here."

"what is here?"

"This is a school for the supernatural like yourself; we have kids of all ages like my daughters who attended the school since they were children and are now in junior year with you."

"do I get my own room?"

"luckily for you yes,, most students have to share theirs with a roommate."

"it was a long trip. Can I go now?"

"yes, of course, it's room 24. I can have someone show you around."

Hope nodded her head and assured she would be able to find it independently but was mistaken because she got lost in the process. She walked around the whole school four times before bumping into a boy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to; I'm just looking for my room."

"it's okay; I will make sure not to tell my boyfriend he is the jealous type." Jed joked, "but something tells me you're in the girl's dorm, so what you want to do is make a left go up the stairs to the third floor, and what room are you in."

"twenty-four"

"lucky you next to Lizzie's room; take another left, and it's two doors away."

Lizzie's name struck a memory in Hope's head, but it was incomplete, so she just disregarded it.

"thank you. What's your name."

"Jed"

"Hope," she said, walking away.

*

After finally getting to her room Hope unpacked the small selection of clothes she brought and some school uniforms she was given and put them away. She looked at her schedule and saw dinner was starting shortly and knew with her knowledge of the school she needed to get a head start just to get there ten minutes late.

She opened her door, and a bouquet of flowers was waiting there; she thought how cute they gave her flowers as a welcoming gift. She picked it up and saw a card in the middle, and pulled it out.

"will you go on a playdate with me," the card said

Hope put the vase down and looked for a name but nothing, some florist mistake, she thought as she went downstairs and made her way to the cafeteria.

She saw everyone sitting with their trays, and as she grabbed hers she looked for a seat and when she thought she couldn't find one she decided to go to her room and eat there, as Hope was walking out someone said her name and she turned around and walked to the boy from earlier.

"hey, Hope you can come to eat with us if you want?"

"thank you, but are you sure I won't be taking someone's seat?"

They shook their heads as Hope sat down. "this is my boyfriend, Kaleb."

"you mean the jealous one." Hope joked

They looked at her for a second and then started laughing. They watched as Hope said a spell to make her food hot. "oh, you're a witch, that's cool." Kaleb said

"you want to see something cool," Hope said

The two boys nodded their heads and watched. Hope looked them in the eyes and made hers turn yellow, and partially turned her hand into a wolf. They looked shocked.

"Are you telling me you're a wolf, witch?"

Hope nodded her head, not wanting to get into the details. "this means you could challenge someone for Alpha." Kaleb said, looking at Jed and then at Raf from across the cafeteria, still angry about what happened.

Hope shook her head. "I have a question."

"shoot," Jed said

"so when you guys got flowers, did it have a weird card inside?"

"what are you talking about?"

"I got flowers with a card that said will you go on a playdate with me. With no name or anything."

"I mean, the only thing I got when I moved in was an annoying roommate."

"you mean an annoying roommate that you love," Jed said

"yes, a roommate I love."

"oh, strange," Hope said, looking at how the two boys seemed happy with each other.

"it's probably a boy trying to take a shot with you; just make sure to stay clear from anyone at that table," Kaleb said, pointing to the Table Raf was sitting at.

Hope nodded, finishing her food and going back to her room to take a shower. She saw a blonde standing in front of her room with another basket of flowers and ran to her to know why she is putting it there.

"hey, stop," Hope said, making the other girl face her.

she got close to the other girl and said, "I thought when you didn't answer the first time, you probably didn't see the note."

"I saw the note, but there wasn't a name"

"oh, I knew I forgot something," The blonde said, smirking at Hope.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Hope said honestly

"Hope don't hurt my feelings. Are you telling me you don't remember me?"

Hope looked at the blonde's eyes, lips, and hair color, and it clicked in her head. "Lizzie"

She shook her head and Hugged Hope. After not seeing each other for twelve years, the girls were finally reunited.

"so how about that playdate," Lizzie said, keeping her promise?


	2. The Mill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Lizzie have their first play date in twelve years.

In the middle of the empty hallway, Hope looked at Lizzie, “What does she mean by a playdate?” she thought to herself, but there was only one way of finding out.

“I would love to, but why didn’t you just ask me in person at first?” Hope asked

“I don’t know, I know we haven’t seen each other in over twelve years, and I was shy. I still feel bad for leaving even if it wasn’t a choice I had.”

Hope smiled as the realization how long it has truly been. “are you telling me it’s been twelve years since that day in the park?”

“Actually, it’s been twelve years, five months, three days, and four hours, but who’s counting,” Lizzie said with a slight blush.

“When were you think of doing this playdate?”

“how about tomorrow, there is a day off, and we could meet by the mill, what do you think?”

Hope thought about it and nodded her head as Lizzie turned around and headed back to her room when she realized she doesn’t know how to get to the mill. “I don’t know where anything is; I got lost getting to my room. If it wasn’t for Jed, I would still be making circles.”

Lizzie turned around smiling and decided that an official tour guide was in need. “come with me, but place those in water first.” She said, pointing to the flowers.

*

“So I have heard a few rumors going around about you, Hope, and I wanted to ask you directly.”

“I hate rumors.”

“When I tell you I feel the same way, that’s why I’m asking you about them,” Lizzie said, thinking of the last one started about her.

“what are the rumors?”

“there’s only one going around; everyone is saying that you’re a hybrid. Is that true?”

Hope smiled and nodded her head.

“oh, okay, I’m glad I told everyone to stop saying it until it was confirmed,” Lizzie said, looking at Hope as they were walking down the hallway.

“you don’t understand I’m not a hybrid; I’m a Tribrid; I possess the ability to be a witch, werewolf, and vampire. But I haven’t died, so it wasn’t triggered yet.”

Lizzie had no idea that was a thing but took Hope at her word, but it was still processing in her head. She took Hope almost everywhere in the school and showed her how in and out of the school, including some secret ones.

There was only one place she hasn’t shown Hope yet. They walked through the back of the school exit and took the path through the woods that placed them in front of an old wooden house looking structure that looked slightly familiar to Hope.

“This is the mill, me and my sister Josie found it when we first started going to this school. As we got older, we used it as our escape room, and now it’s the party house. Honestly, I wish I could go back in time and make it secret, so I can come here in peace.”

Hope looked at Lizzie and knew how special this place was to her.

“thank you for taking me on tour; when the headmaster asked me if I wanted help, I said no, but if I knew you were going to give the tour, I would have had a different answer for her.”

“I’m just happy that you decided to join.”

“It wasn’t really my decision, but I’m happy I didn’t oppose the idea completely.”

“We should get going, the wolf is about to turn, and this is their hunting grounds.”

“I promise no one will lay a paw on you,” Hope said, blushing at Lizzie.

Lizzie nodded as the two walked back to their rooms.

*

Ever since Hope lost her parents, she has had bad dreams, she tries her best to be awake most of the night, but it eventually gets to her. After packing and starting at a new school, Hope dropped the second, her head hit the pillow. After a few hours of peaceful sleep, she began to have a nightmare about the night her parents died.

She is in the woods, and everything looks different; Hope’s eyes were lower to the ground than usual, at least for her, and she didn’t know what exactly was going on. She looked down at the grass and didn’t see feet but paws instead. She took a minute to figure out that this is what it feels like to be a wolf. This was her first time turning, and she looked around and didn’t see anyone, but there was a scent that she recognized and followed it to an old wooden house. In front of it were her mom and dad and a blue spirit around them. Hope watched as her mom and dad stabbed each other in the heart, and as they faded, they looked at Hope and smiled, knowing that she will be just fine.

Hope howled at the sky, and she kept hearing, “Hope, Hope, Wake up” She opened her eyes, and Lizzie was shaking her as tears started falling from her cheek.

Lizzie hugged Hope and didn’t say anything. She just let the other girl let out how she was feeling. Hope didn’t realize exactly when, but she fell asleep in Lizzie’s arms, but it was the most care she received from anyone in a little while.

*

After Hope woke up, she saw that Lizzie was gone, and there was a note on the nightstand; she picked it up and started to read.

“Hey Hope, I Hope you’re feeling better this morning. I wanted to tell you that if you are not up for the playdate by the mill, I understand. I will be there at around two pm, and if you’re not, that’s okay.”

Hope put it down and thought about it for a second and decided it would be a good idea to go and catch up on the last twelve years. She got up and went into the shower and cleaned herself off with the shampoo and conditioner the school offered and knew she had to get a better brand, especially for her hair.

After getting out, she got dressed and went down to the cafeteria to eat some breakfast, surprisingly it was empty, so she took the food back to her room and ate while she read a book until it was time to leave.

*

Hope walked down the path she took earlier and got to the old wooden house, and it clicked that this was the same house her parents died at. She went up the stairs, and as she was about to enter, her name was called “Hope.”

She turned around to see an anxious Lizzie looking at her.

“Hi, Lizzie.”

“Hope you can’t be up there; it’s not safe. The wood can crack any minute.”

“oh,” Hope said, humping down off the railing and landing in front of Lizzie. “where would you like to have this play date then?”

Lizzie pointed to under the railing where a whole event was prepared for her.

“I’m glad I decided to come; I would have felt bad about you doing all this work,” Hope said, walking under the banner that said “Welcome Hope.”

“I’m glad you came; after last night, I felt like I invaded your privacy. That’s why I left when you fell asleep.”

“How did you know I was having a nightmare?”

“The walls are paper-thin, and I heard you crying and howling?”

“yea sorry about that.”

“no need to apologize; it happens to most of us on our first day.”

“it wasn’t about the first day.”

Lizzie decided to change the topic because this was a playdate; after all, she grabbed an empty balloon and handed it to Hope, wondering if she knew what to do.

Hope smiled and said a spell filling the balloon with water and throwing it at Lizzie when she quickly siphoned Hope and froze it in the air and threw it back at her making her wet her shirt.

They kept doing this until both were soaked head to toe, but they didn’t care one bit. Hope dried them both off before they got on the tire swings attached to a huge tree. They played until the sun disappeared, where Lizzie prepared a movie on a projector.

The two didn’t watch as much as they looked at each other, the movie ended, and the two didn’t move a mussel. They looked up at the stars that were nonexistent because of the city lights. “I have an idea,” Lizzie said, holding a balloon.

“I thought we played with balloons already.”

“it’s not that, just take my hand and trust me.”

“I will always trust you,” Hope said, putting her hands in Lizzie’s, and it was easy to say she never wanted to let go.

She watched as Lizzie said a spell as hundreds of balloons floated in the air and popped, and instead of water falling on them, colorful stars were formed, making the two feel like there was the center of the universe. They looked at each other, then back at the sky, and then about each other.

They slowly leaned in as their lips touched. They backed away from each other, blushing, and looked back at the sky, holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make a continuation but I really need to know if i should leave it as two chapters or continue because if I do it might or might not end as happy as this.


End file.
